Universal Runners: The Other Side of Arcanum
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Here it is! The big Universal Runners special! On a special trip with the other Runners, Jordan and Zeus end up getting transported to another world unexpectedly. They soon get acquainted with a mysterious boy name Blake, who offers to guide them. As the two explore with Blake, they discover that there is far more to him, and the world that meets the eye. 2ND CHAPTER NOW RELEASED!
1. Plot and Character Bios

_A/N: Here's the plot and character page. But this is not the first chapter yet. However, I will put a disclaimer and warning in here once!_

_(**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, Shake It Up, Famous 5 On The Case, The Amazing Spiez, and Totally Spies! They belong to their respective owners! I only own the OCs such as Jordan, Blake, and the others!)_

___(**Warning:** You need to read the UR episodes in the correct order to understand this special! Beware that there will be spoilers if you guys didn't read it!)_

_ Stay tuned for the first real chapter, coming Tuesday!_

**Universal Runners: The Other Side of Arcanum**

**Plot: **The Runners take a trip to Manila where Bren plans to reunite with the rest of his family. Jordan and Zeus go off together to find the new Pokemon games, X and Y in the city. But when they are unexpectedly transported into an alternate world, Zeus is captured by the Black Tundra soldiers, and Jordan is left to find him in this new world.

Zeus, however is freed by an unknown man, while Jordan meets a white-haired boy named Blake, whom she and Zeus learn, after being reunited, several astounding things about, including being the leader of a detective group called the Knights Detective Agency, who traveled to Manila with the group to not only to stop the Monochrome Dreams Corporation from wrecking a Pallet Town landmark, but also to answer his questions about dreams he's having.

Realizing that the dreams are connected to their world, Black Tundra, and the Runners after finding Tina in the alternate world, Jordan, Zeus, and Blake realize that it's bigger than the latter imagines and history is about to repeat itself. Teaming up with KDA, the Runners and the detectives must find the secrets beyond this mystery, solve the current Cyber Games mission, and stop the cult from invading this world.

**New Characters:**

**Blake Nova**: The leader of Knights Detective Agency. He learns about another worlds getting pulled into a portal, but forgot for some time when he returned to his world. He later went on to become leader of the KDA. He is active, mischievous, and witty. He is also focused and determined when it comes to his cases and his friends' safety.

**Jacqueline "Jaqi" Layami**: An Info Detective in the KDA. Like Jordan, she is obsessed with cartoons, animes, and video games and tends to get angry upon insulting her or her favorites. She also shares Jordan's skills in swordfighting and wushu, and possesses a high amount of magic power too. As an Info Detective, her job is to gather information while fighting enemies with her special sword and also aiding KDA in solving cases. She is partners and close friends with Blake, often looking to him as a brother-like figure.

**Blair Wexler**: A KDA detective, and one of the first two Pokémon Trainer to become one. He joined the agency after getting sucked into another world, and then helped them in a case involving legendary Pokemon. Fierce, fiery and determined, he always aims to push the boundaries to accomplish his goals, no matter what. He carries a close bond with all Pokémon, especially his own, bringing them everywhere he goes, and using them as his only battling abilities, which serves as both a strength and weakness. He also carries many items that come in handy to help his Pokémon and friends.

**Nate Bennett**: A KDA detective, and one of the first two Pokémon Trainer to become one. He too joined the agency after getting sucked into another world, and then helped them in a case involving legendary Pokemon. Partners and best friends with Blair, the two share the same strong bond with all Pokémon, and like his partner, he also carries many items that help his Pokémon and friends. Unlike Blair, he's more laid back (due to him originally not wanting to be a trainer), but still has a determined spirit to never give up.

**Xavier Zanna**: One of two new recruits to the KDA from Kalos, who joined after meeting the detectives in a case involving a strange phenomenon. While very adventurous, he can sometimes be impatient and temperamental, and hates having to wait for something. While he has learned some patience, he still keeps his temper. Also in addition, to his top-notch Pokémon training and battling skills, he is also trained in martial arts, which come in handy in battles against KDA's enemies.

**Yvonne Acerbus**: One of two new recruits to the KDA from Kalos, who joined after meeting the detectives in a case involving a strange phenomenon. A fashionista at heart, she likes to dress up in several outfits during her journeys. She can also distinguish doppelgangers from real deals by just looking at their outfits. However, she also tends to freak out and lash out at bad fashion and people who lack knowledge of popular culture. Her top-notch Pokémon training and battling skills, plus her ability to create top-notch disguises make her a valuable asset to the KDA.

**Whitney Chandler**: Sub-leader of the KDA. She co-founded the agency with Blake after stumbling upon his secrets. She is tough and determined when it comes to cases, as well as smart, active, and independent and has no tolerance of bullying. She has fire-like abilities (gained from the legendary Pokémon case) and wields them, plus a staff and spear in battle with her enemies.

**Mark Ulysses**: Ally to the KDA. A technician and part-time teacher, he is always getting yanked into the KDA's adventures and misadventures. Laid-back but intelligent, he is very adept with technology, and uses all kinds of gadgets and Rube Goldberg-esqe traps (which he often supplies to the KDA) to fight.

**Jyothi "Jo" Misra**: KDA detective and founder with Blake and Whitney. Originally a member of the Famous 5, she and her cousins, Allie, Max, and Dylan, and the dog Timmy, helped solve a case with the two and then gave them the idea to found the agency with them. She still keeps her tough and tomboyish nature even to this day.

**Cecilia "CeCe" Jones**: A KDA detective and aspiring dancer. Originally a performer with her best friend Rocky Blue on the weekly dance show _Shake It Up, Chicago!_, the two end up joining the KDA after lending their assistance on a case involving their world. CeCe is more intelligent and observant than before, but ultimately still maintains her fashionable, adventurous, upbeat, and somewhat ditzy personality.

_A/N: Well, there you have it. We have more characters that will be introduced as the story goes and their bios will appear as well as it happens. Stay tuned for the first real chapter, coming Tuesday!_


	2. Prologue

_A/N: Here it is! The start big special you've all been waiting for! Time to venture on to The Other Side of Arcanum! Right now!_

In Pallet Town, Ash, his mother, his friends, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak and the other Pokemon Professors, all came running down a road. Following after them, was a dark, black and red cloud, which sucked up and consumed everything it touched. As the group kept running, the cloud started to catch up with and consume them one by one.

"Come on, keep running," Ash said as the group ran faster and faster. The cloud, however, continued to suck up and consume them, until only Ash, Oak, Gary, and Delia were left. Delia was then suddenly pulled up towards the cloud.

"Mom!," Ash said as he grabbed onto him mother, and was pulled up too. Gary then grabbed onto him and Oak grabbed Gary, holding them down. But he was slowly starting to lose his grip on them.

"Professor hold on!," Ash shouted.

"Don't let go!," Gary shouted as well.

"Don't give up!," Delia shouted too.

"I can't…hold on…much longer…," Oak said as he struggled to keep his grip on the three. Suddenly, they were pulled right from his grasp, and into the cloud screaming for Oak.

"NOOOO!," he shouted as the cloud came for him next. He then turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He then saw a cliff right up ahead. Realizing it was his only chance, he ran towards it and jumped of the edge just before the cloud could catch him. He fell screaming through the air and into a dark chasm.

"_This is it_," he thought. "_This is the end_."

However, he stopped falling when he finds himself floating in a black void. Around him are some kind of mirror shards.

"W-Where am I?" he asked in confusion when he saw somebody falling above him. "What's that?"

He then changed back to his avatar form and as he did the mirror shards gathered together and reformed in front of him.

All of the sudden, he was face to face with a mysterious static figure upside down.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked in shock.

After a few seconds of silence, the figure says:

_**"I'...M...Y...O...U..."**_

* * *

Suddenly, Zeus wakes up in a cold sweat. Panting for air, he scans around the area to see that he's in the airplane, which he's sitting near Itzal, who is reading an ULO guidebook.

"Dude, what's with you all of the sudden?" he asked to Zeus.

"Uh, nothing. Just got a nightmare, that's all," Zeus answered as he straightens his seat.

Noticing the ruckus Zeus made, Jordan, who is sitting with her parents turns around from her seat and said, "Don't tell us. It's about your lost loved ones again, did you?"

"Yeah, but this time, I saw this strange person. Saying that he's me."

"Did he look like you?"

"I couldn't tell, his whole body was made of static and he was upside down."

"Hmm…that's strange," Itzal said.

"What could it mean?," Jordan asked. Zeus just shrugged.

"Will you stop wander around your La-La-La DreamLand, Starr?!"

The main Runners turned around to see Bren and his Dad, Calla, Kani, Andre, and Layla, now carrying their bags and ready to leave as the former says, "The plane just landed a few minutes ago and in a few seconds, we're gonna be the only ones in this plane thanks to your dream!"

"Yeah, well I can get out of here and to the baggage claim before you can, Bren-less!," Zeus snapped.

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?"

"Yeah, the loser, carries the winner's big luggage along with his own."

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

With that that, the two raced out of the plane gate and into the terminal to the baggage claim.

Upon seeing the two boys took off, Kani sighs as she says, "Even if Zeus is older than us, he still acts like a kid when it comes to Revie."

"Still, that's one of the things that makes our team so unique," Calla said.

"True. Heck, without Bren, we wouldn't have been able to visit his home country and meet the rest of his family," Andre said.

"So true," Layla agreed.

"Well then, how about we get out of this plane and get this new country visit started?" Itzal said to his friends, which they replied in glee, "Yeah!"

"Looks like there's only one thing to do," Jordan said as she's about to run to the plane's exit. **"Let's get online!"**

With that, the UR Gamers Club run out of the plane and into the Ninoy Aquino International Airport to join up with Bren and Zeus.

* * *

_**Universal Runners**_

_**The Other Side of Arcanum**_

* * *

In some kind of dark high tech hallways, masked guards are walking around them, checking each room to see no intruders. Unknown to them, a shadowed figure is hiding inside the vents near them. Seeing that he can't fight them all, the figure leaves and goes to the other side of tunnel, which he slides on them and landed at the other side of the hallways where he took off to find somebody.

_At the boundary lines mixed with jokes,_

_a little farther ahead of the stairs,_

_there is nothing good there at all, huh?_

_Shall I try to guide you instead?_

_Are you going to dance terribly_

_and stumble on the top of the altar?_

_I'm sure people will be dazzled senseless, though,_

_so what do you say, together right here!_

Meanwhile, the Runners and Jordan and Bren's parents are getting their luggage from the baggage claim area of the airport, with Kani secretly taking out Amica from her luggage and Bren carrying the heavy luggage (since he lost the race against Zeus). As Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus are getting their luggage, they noticed that Tina is here are well as she gets her single luggage from a separate baggage carousel.

Then back at the dark hallways, the figure then finds himself in another hallway as he saw another guard, which he has the keys to some kind of room. Seeing that he found what he was looking for, he quietly walked closer to the guard's back to snatch the keys.

_The high-pitched voice has filled up this room,_

_swirling around some disgusting meanings._

_Of course there is nothing good at all,_

_so now let's scream it out with all our strength!_

When he successfully snatched the keys, the shadowed figure ran to the other hallway to escape. He zigzagged every hallway to get to his next destination until when he get to another one, he finds himself surrounded by guards.

_"The meaning tied to those short phrases,_

_the reason for hating someone you've never met,_

_no matter how hard I look, I can't find them._

_Getting angry despite being shy,_

_laughing with head lowered,_

_they are all, in any case, boring!"_

Seeing that he needs to fight his way to get to his destination, the figure puts the keys on his belt as he prepares to fight when three of the guards charged at him. He quickly subdued the first guard with two jabs to the gut and an uppercut to the face. He blocked the second's punch, dazed him with a jab to the face, and leveled him oth a spin kick to the head. And the third, he lashed out at with his yo-yo using it as a mace to strike at several points of his body, including the crotch, causing him to double over in pain.

_Shall we dance with some hop steps?_

_Let's go "one two" in a small corner of this world._

_Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling_

_of the world's end._

He continued to fight off the guards with his skills, and eventually the leader charged at him to seize him. And before the leader grabs him, the figure throws a large cloth onto him and the guards, temporarily blinding them. And when the guards remove the cover after a few seconds they find the figure...

_Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish,_

_so let's preserve this next instant moment._

_Spinning spinning, spinning, spinning,_

_as we become intoxicated by this spinning world._

Gone.

Seeing that the figure escapes, the leaders orders everyone to find him. But as they got scrambled to find the shadowed figure, a tall figure, this time with his attire resembling the guards' uniform straightens his hat before heading to his destination.

Meanwhile, the UR Gamers members are riding inside the airport taxi heading straight to Quezon as they are sightseeing at the buildings and signs in the city. Jordan on the other hand, just saw a beautiful art decoration sitting on the center of the road as she takes a picture with her smartphone.

_The empty space is only for the bystanders._

_A race to get onto the crowded last train._

_"There is nothing good there at all._

_"So, wanna try to guide me instead?"_

Later, the figure then finds what he was looking for: a safe with the same art as the last scene. Using the key that the previous figure found and typing the correct code, the figure grabbed some kind of folders inside the safe before closing it and makes his getaway.

_Somehow it feels different from normal._

_I'll try to believe in fate's pranks._

_That terrible stumbling dance,_

_yes, let's make fun of it as much as we like!_

Unknown to the figure, the guard inside the camera room saw everything and pushed a button to alarm the other guards. Meanwhile, the figure climbs up the stairs to get to the rooftop to escape, but when he made it as he opens the door, he finds himself surrounded by guards like the previous figure earlier.

_"The meaning in boringly repeating the same moves,_

_the reason for stepping according to the beats,_

_no matter how hard you look, you won't find them._

_Dancing when sad,_

_laughing when wanting to cry,_

_those kinds of willfulness are really tiring!"_

Knowing that he's outnumbered, the shadowed tall figure run to the other direction and starts hopping from one building's rooftop to the other as the guards chased him.

_Shall we sing some sense out of the pop music?_

_Before the world starts to frown on us,_

_please release that attention-grabbing heartbeat._

_I can still remember it clearly._

_What a gorgeous view we have here!_

_The scenery I see from here_

_must not have changed a bit,_

_so I'll just crawl on the withered ground._

As he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, he dodges the guards' attacks with jumps, dodges, and counterattacks with objects he finds on his way. Unknown to him, the next rooftop is now crawling with guards as they try to block the figure's path.

_Shall we dance with some hop steps?_

_Let's go "one two" in a small corner of this world._

_Enjoy fully this dizzy feeling_

_of the world's end._

The guards all stand firm thinking he'll surrender once he see's their number. The figure then jumps and lands right on the roof, right in front of the guards. But before the guards can do anything, the figure then jumps and spins, looking like he's about to do a spinning kick as his eyes glows blue and violet.

_Seems like soon this feeling will suddenly vanish,_

_so let's preserve this next instant moment._

_"Farewell, and take care."_

_I utter to this ending world._

Instead, he throws some smoke bombs, blinding the guards for a few seconds. And as they recover their vision, they are shocked to see the figure has disappeared and now saw him on a ladder of a moving plane of some sort. As the guards are groaning and cursing in defeat, the shadowed figure overlooked the whole city while holding the folders he snatched earlier as a cape suddenly appears and covered the whole screen.

_A/N: Who was that figure? And what sort of powers does he possess? The special's just starting, so stay tuned until next time to find out!_


	3. ULO and Pokemon is More Fun

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here's the first official chapter of The Other Side of Arcanum! Enjoy!_

**Universal Runners: The Other Side of Arcanum**

**ULO and Pokemon is More Fun in the Philippines**

After landing in a nearby street, the Runners (including Jordan's parents and Bren's dad) are heading to their destination as they entered a _barangay _named Nina.

"Man, it feels like it's been ages since I've seen, my mom and the guys," Bren said.

"I know, it'll be great to see them again," Jordan said. "And I especially can't wait for them to meet all off you."

"We can't wait," Itzal said. "You're telling us stories about your sibs ever since you give us the news about this."

"Although a little annoyed by those, I have to admit, I really want to meet them in person after hearing them," Kani said. "Plus, this is the best place to research about your country in person. Which by the way, Manila happens to be the second largest city of the Philippines with a pop-."

"Kani! Please, save your fun facts when we get to Bren's house! You're annoying the neighbors," Calla said to her cousin.

"I don't mind. In fact for the first, I like Kani having fun facts about my hometown," Bren said in a casual tone.

"Yeah, having someone talk facts about our heritage like that makes us proud of who we are," Jordan said.

"Yeah," Bren said. "I wish more people would do that nowadays."

Jordan chuckled for a bit until she saw Zeus looking upset about something.

"Hey, all this talk about family's got you thinking about your loved ones, doesn't it?," she asked.

"_And_ that dream too," Zeus said. "I can't help but feel that something strange is about to happen."

"Huh?"

"In fact, when we left the airport, I felt somebody walked past me. And when I saw that person, it looks like a splitting image of my real-life form."

"Really?"

Zeus nodded. Jordan started to think. "That is strange."

As the Runners keep walking, Jordan sees something down an alleyway, which she hears a strange whirlwind sound.

Curious, she tries to go after it. However, she was stopped by her father.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" Ricky asked to his daughter in a stern tone.

However, upon seeing that it's gone when the sound stops, Jordan says, "Nothing. Let's go."

As Jordan left to join with her friends, Ricky became confused at her change of mind.

* * *

Eventually the group reached a blue two-story house, that with a small front yard. Outside a 5-year old boy with black hair and wears a Ben 10 t-shirt and blue shorts was playing with a ball. Upon seeing Jordan, Bren and the others approach, the boy became excited and yelled, "He's here! They're here! Bren's home! And cousin Jordan! And dad and Aunt Vina and Uncle Ricky too!"

Upon hearing that another boy about 10-years old with black hair with red highlights on his bangs with white sleeveless shirt and black shorts and two identical 7-year old girls with black hair and the first one wearing red dress and the second one wearing blue dress and white slippers ran out of the house and upon seeing their relatives they, and the 5-year old boy all ran up to and embraced them.

"_Kuya! __**(Brother)**_, _pinsan_ _**(cousin)**_, I'm so glad to see you!," the older boy said he hugged Bren and Jordan.

"Us too," the girls said. "And you too, _tatay_ _**(daddy)**_,!"

"And to you too, my dears," Kelo said as he hugged his daughters.

"And you _Tiyuhin_ _**(Uncle)**_ Ricky, _Tiyahin_ _**(Aunt)**_ Vina," the youngest boy said as he hugged them.

"It's good to see you, little man," Ricky said.

"So, um," Itzal interjected. "Aren't you guys gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah," Bren said. "everyone these are my siblings, my brother's Jomar and Ken, and my sister's Mila and Sila."

"And guys," Jordan said. "These are all our friends from Los Angeles."

"Uh, Bren. I specifically remembered about a cow you told us back then," Zeus whispered.

Calla realizes that he's right and says, "Yeah, where is this cow you claimed that you own-"

But when she turns around, she saw a cow mooing on her face, which she screamed in shock and horror.

"Hey, _Puno_! Long time, no see!" Bren said when he saw the cow and pets it's head. "I hope Jomar didn't do anything stupid with you."

"_Puno_? Is that a Filipino word for tree?" Kani asked.

"Yeah, we found him abandoned near a tree and ever since, he likes to stay under a tree. That's why we named him _Puno_," Bren explained.

"Yeah," Jomar said as he stared at Calla. "Anyway Bren's told us a lot about you guys."

"Yeah, he's told us quite a few interesting things about you too," Layla said. "Like about how you brought _Puno_ there to the mall for example?"

"_Panginoon ko! __**(Oh my God!)**_ Did you have to tell them that bro?!"

"Yes, yes I did," Bren said. "And for a good reason too."

"He also said you two seem to love taking his stuff without asking," Calla said.

"What?," Mila said.

"We do not," Sila protested.

"Then why are you two wearing one of his watches and one of his favorite shirts?," Jordan asked. Bren looked and seeing that Jordan was right, glared at the two who said, "Oops!" in unison.

"And Ken, Bren told us you have a habit for messing his home computer by putting some random wallpapers," Kani said.

"I am not!" Ken said, denying her claim until Bren glares at him. "Okay, I did after you left."

"Anyhow, everyone else is waiting inside," Jomar said. "Why don't you come in everyone?"

"Of course," Vina said. "Let's go in everybody."

They all entered the house where they met Bren's mother, Rosalina, as well as his grandparents, Rodel and Marrisa, and soon everyone was engaged in some friendly greetings and chat. The Runners were glad to get to know the rest of Bren's family and Jordan's extended family, and Bren started telling everyone about his life in L.A. with the Runners and company chiming in on occasion.

However during Bren and his family's conversation, Jordan saw Zeus who is sitting at the dinner table, now depressed again.

"Hey, what's the matter? Is this whole family thing really taking it's toll on you," she asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he replied. "It reminds me of the other professors, and of Ash, his mother, Gary, Tracey and everybody else. I really miss them all, and this whole family reunion thing is sort of…"

"Making those feelings worse?"

Zeus nodded yes. Jordan thought for a minute. How could she help Zeus feel better? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Hey, if you like, you can tag along with me to find Pokemon X in the Philippines," Jordan spoke up.

"Huh? But I thought you already got that GX Pokemon game already," Zeus asked in confusion.

"You mean Pokemon Y? Yeah, but I meant I buying a game for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you need to stop sticking around in the past and do something in the present for once," Jordan explained. "Besides, you want to see how trainers do when they are in their Pokemon journey, right?"

"Well I don't need to, since I went on several journeys back in my day," Zeus said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gonna do the same thing by tracking down a copy of Pokemon X here in the Philippines. And I'll need a partner."

"Which'll be me right?"

"Yeah, if you want to. Don't you?"

"Well, I suppose…"

"So it's settled then! After we settled in our hotel later, we'll start Pokemon X hunting!" Jordan said in excitement. "I have to warn you, they are very elusive."

"Huh? I thought you never have a problem when you got Pokemon Y."

"That's because I pre-ordered it. America isn't the only place Pokemon is popular. Because of that, the games are selling like hotcakes and as of result, they often get sold out. But not this time! I know they will have that game on their shelves."

"How do you plan on that?"

"Heading down to SM Mall of Asia, also known as MOA in here. You can't find games anywhere else like over there."

* * *

After getting acquainted/reacquainted, with Bren's family, the Runners, and Jordan and Bren's parents said goodbye to them for the time being and decided to check into their hotel. They then took another _barangay_ named Pao to the Bayani Hotel and got checked into all of their rooms (one for the parents, one for the girls, and one for the boys). After getting settled, Jordan decided to head out with Zeus to find Pokemon X.

"Okay, mom, dad, I'm gonna head out with Zeus, and show him around," she said to her parents.

"Okay, but be back by 6 PM. You two need to get up early for tomorrow. We're eating at the Vikings restaurant with Bren's parents and siblings," Vina said.

"And you," Ricky sternly said to Zeus. "You best not try anything with my sugar plum."

"Daddy, we've been over this," Jordan reminded her father. "Zeus and I only like each other as friends, and that's all."

"Don't worry, sir. She's right. I would never even think of trying anything like that with her."

"You'd better not."

"Come on Z, let's roll," Jordan said as the two left.

After that, the other Runners saw what happened as they returned to the boys' room.

"Why do I have a feeling that every time those two team up and go somewhere related to Starr, we usually find ourselves trouble?" Bren asked in annoyance and worry.

"Oh, you're just exaggerating," Kani said without worry.

"Oh, yeah?," Bren said. "Remember the time where they try to stop the mastermind of the virtual counterfeiting operation? Or the time where they can't log out thanks to a blackout created by a lightning manipulating villain? Or the time where they accidentally released a bunch of mice in the science lab? You call those exaggerating?"

"Oh, come on," Kani said. "So it's been a few incidents, what are the chances of something happening here?"

"Besides," Itzal added. "if something does happen, Jordan and Zeus are the best in our group. I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"Okay, you have a point. But we need someone to keep an eye on those two," Bren said when he noticed the others staring at him. "And don't even think about it! I'm not somebody's babysitter! You do it, Kurosawa! You're worried about my cousin, right?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I think they can take care of themselves."

"Me too," Calla agreed.

"Same here," Andre put in too.

"Well someone has to go," Bren said.

"Okay, how about we sent Amica to spy on them, then she can go back here to report us what happened to them? That way, everyone's happy," Kani suggested.

"Say, that _is_ an idea," Layla exclaimed.

"Yeah, good thinking," Itzal agreed.

"Just like my Kani," Andre said. "Comes up with the best ideas."

"Sound pretty reasonable," Calla said. "What do you say, Bren?"

"Hmm…I suppose," Bren answered, with a little uncertainty.

"What do you say, girl?" Kani asked to her **-Tigreria-**, which Amica responded with a happy roar.

"Good to hear," Kani said as she snuggled Amica and then walked to the door with her. She opened it and said, "Now go keep an eye on Jordan and Zeus, but don't let them see you. And be careful, okay?"

Amica meowed and licked Kani's cheek.

"That's my kitty," Kani said as she set Amica outside, and the cub headed to follow the two Runners.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan and Zeus themselves were walking the streets of Manila. Jordan was showing Zeus many of the sights as they went.

"And that's the Cultural Center of the Philippines, it's famous for preserving, develop, and promote arts and culture of the Philippines."

"I see," Zeus said. "Now where did you say we could do what we went out to do: get Pokemon X?"

"That would be at the CyberCraze in SM: Mall of Asia."

"So we going there or what?," Zeus said.

However, they are stopped to see a parade of some sorts, with the cheerleaders at the float chanting, **"Shine Corp! Shine Corp! They will make everyone smile and laugh! Shine Corp! Shine Corp! They will build something fun and amazing! Shine Corp! Shine Corp! They know their math! Shine Corp! Two times two equals happy crazing!"**

"What was that all about?" Zeus asked in confusion.

"That," Jordan said as she points at the billboard at the top of the tower, saying, **"SHINE CORPERATION WILL BUILD YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!"**

"Shine Corperation is responsible for creating amusement parks and shopping malls that are rivals to Millennium Metropolis Mall and Nova FunLand," she explained. "They said they are planning to build a future shopping mall in Manila soon."

"I see," Zeus said with suspicion in his voice.

"What's the matter, Z?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's go."

As Zeus left, Jordan became very worried about him, with Amica having the same expression as she secretly continues to follow them.

* * *

The two continued walking and Zeus was still thinking about what happened earlier. Jordan was looking at him, worried for him.

"Is something about Shine Corp, like that chant from earlier?," Jordan asked. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well-," Zeus began to say. Then they quickly stopped to see a hooded 11 year old boy standing in front of them, somehow staring at the sky.

"Huh?" Jordan said in confusion. "Why's that boy staring at nothing?"

"Maybe he's a local," Zeus guessed.

"Doubt it. Hey kid! You need something?"

However, she was given no reply when the boy left in silence.

"Now that was weird," she said when she saw something. "Hello."

She approaches and picks it up, revealing some sort of card.

"What's this? It doesn't look like a trading card."

"Not exactly. It looks like a letter card," Zeus said. "There's some writing on the back."

When she turned the card over, she realized that he was right when she saw it and says, "Hmm... This is what I call a weird poem."

She then starts to recite it.

_"I noticed a door in front of me._

_White as snow as be._

_When I enter it by curiousity._

_I saw a ballroom of black and white history._

_But as I stare and dance into the mysterious song._

_Little do I realize I'm dancing inside the world's end dancehall."_

"Wow, of all the poetry I've created, and heard in my life, that sounds pretty deep," Zeus said.

"Yeah. And that last line mentioned some kind of "world's end dancehall"," Jordan added. "It reminds me of a Hatsune Miku collab song with the same name."

"But what does it mean?" Zeus asked. "And why did that kid dropped it?"

"Maybe he did it on purpose and this card is some sort of clue?"

"A clue to what?"

Suddenly, the card quickly flew off by the wind, much to Jordan's shock.

"What the- Hey, you stupid wind! That's not yours!" Jordan said in anger as she starts to chase the letter card.

"Jordan, wait!" Zeus said. "Oh man, we're supposed to chase Pokemon X, not letter cards."

He then follows Jordan as she chases the card.

* * *

Jordan chased after the card as the wind carried it. Zeus chased right behind her, with Amica still following them both in secret. They ran through the streets, through alleys, and past businesses until finally the card flew through an alley and into the open window of an abandoned warehouse. Jordan and Zeus, upon seeing the warehouse, stopped in their tracks.

"Whoa, is that a warehouse?," Jordan asked.

"It is. Why would there be abandoned warehouse sitting in front of an alley of a busy street?" Zeus asked.

"Well the card's in there, I'm going in," Jordan said.

"Wait, hold on Jordan!," Zeus called to her. She opened the door to the warehouse, and was stunned to see the inside. There were several small piles of pillows, boxes, and all kinds of merchandise.

"Wow, it's so clean!," Jordan said. "Look at all floor, the walls, the ceiling."

"And so organized," Zeus said. "I've never seen boxes so neatly stacked like that."

The two continued inside the warehouse, with Amica still secretly following behind after them. As they looked all around, exploring the warehouse, Jordan looked down and saw the card that had blown in on the floor.

"Ha! There it is!" she shouted as she picks up the card. "That's Jordan, one, wind, ze- Huh?"

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"This picture isn't on the back before," Jordan said as she shows him the card, revealing somehow an inverse colored version of the UR logo.

"That looks like our team symbol, but only in inverse color," Zeus stated until he noticed something. "Jordan, the writing!"

Confused, Jordan turns the card over again and was shocked to see what the card says.

_**"Shall we dance?**_

_**?"**_

Suddenly the warehouse began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening. As this happened, Jordan and Zeus, who'd been wandering around the warehouse and were on an upper-level scaffolding, both fell over the railing and onto two piles of pillows. Amica, inside with them, took cover as this happened. Soon a bright light flashed through the warehouse's windows as the shaking continued, causing the two Runners to shield their eyes. Eventually the shaking and the light ceased and all fell silent.

"Ow! Now I know what an earthquake feels like," Jordan groaned as she gets up.

"At least the pillows in the warehouse managed to cushion our fall," Zeus quipped. "But what with the quake and the light outside anyway?"

"Let's find out," Jordan said. They headed to the entrance opened the door and saw that seemingly nothing had changed. Cars where still zooming by, people were still walking the sidewalks, businesses were doing their regular things, it all seemed normal.

"Huh, looks like that's just a normal, but strange earthquake to me. Nothing happened outside," Jordan said.

"Except the poster on the wall we never seen before earlier," Zeus said as he picks up the said poster. "It says here there's some kind of world party in MOA this weekend."

"Strange. The MOA Arena website said there's no party except that Matchbox 20 concert," Jordan said.

"Maybe things got switched around?," Zeus suggested.

"Or something else is going on here," Jordan said. Before either of them could suggest anything else, a gloved hand suddenly grabbed Zeus's shirt and pulled him offscreen.

"Zeus!," Jordan shouted. She then saw a group of men in silver suits, one of whom had Zeus in his hands.

"Put me down!," he snapped.

"Let him go!," Jordan said as she flew in with a kick, and knocked the man with Zeus down, forcing him to release Zeus.

"You okay?," she asked.

"Yeah," he said as the men then drew glowing blades and maces out. Jordan and Zeus then drew their swords and prepared to fight. The men made the first move charging in with their weapons. Jordan and Zeus parried their attacks and then launched some of their own, quickly cutting down and/or knocking out many of the men.

Soon, however the men came in-between them and they wound up seperated. Both of them continued to hold their own for a while. But then just as Zeus, had cut down another two of these men, a blast from behind him hit him in the back, and he fell to the ground, uncounscious. Jordan, still fighting, noticed this in shock.

"Z, no!," she screamed as one of the men picked up Zeus and slung him on his shoulder.

"Get the girl, we'll meet back at headquarters," the leader of the group said. Half of the group, including Zeus's captor, split off and jumped onto the rooftop, with the still out-cold Light Runner in tow.

"Z!," she called back before the other men began to advance on her.

But as she was surrounded by the mysterious men with plasma blades and maces, a white and green blur suddenly zoomed up and transformed into a familiar grown green **-Tigeria-**, who let out a very powerful roar at the men.

"Retreat!," the leader shouted as he and his remaining men, leapt up to the rooftops and disappeared.

"Amica?!," Jordan said as the **-Tigeria-** changed back to her cub form and meowed. "Man, am I glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

Amica walked up to Jordan and brushed up against her leg, purring with comfort.

"Yeah. Those goons took Z. But why? They didn't look like Black Tundra, so why did they want him?"

Amica meowed.

"I think we should try and find him too," Jordan said, as she suddenly noticed the sun going down. "But not at night. I don't know where we are for real, and I don't wanna risk us getting lost. So we'll stay here and sleep tonight and then go search tomorrow."

Amica bowed her head in agreement. Jordan then picked her up and cuddled her, as she walked back into the warehouse, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

In some of kind of building, the mysterious men in silver suits imprisoned Zeus in some kind of pink jelly as the leader is currently in call to his boss.

"Yes, we caught the boy as you predicted. He had an accomplice with him this time, a girl wearing blue," the leader explained on the phone. "No, we didn't catch her because a strange tiger protected her. Oh, so only the boy's important? Okay, we'll keep him here for a long time. We won't bring you down, sir."

After hanging up his call, he then ordered his men, "Okay, whatever you do, don't let anyone free this boy, especially that rumored detective in here."

"YES SIR!" everyone agreed as they pushed Zeus's jelly prison into the building, unknown to them that inside of it starts to glow.

Unknown to the men, a tall figure heard everything behind the alley and left to do something.

_A/N: Oh-no! Zeus has been grabbed! Will he escape? Will Jordan and Amica reunite with him? And where the heck are they? Find out next time as we continue to explore The Other Side of Arcanum! _

_And in the spirit of the holidays, we also have a new UR Christmas Special, coming very soon! Stay tuned for more news!_

_Until then, read and review!_


End file.
